


Some madness in love (Podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hydras, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos takes Cecil to the waterfront. </p><p>  <em>That’s the thing about time in Night Vale: perfect moments last forever. Literally. Somewhere.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some madness in love (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to dee for writing this lovely story!
> 
> The music is "Zuma," by [Coyote Grace](http://coyotegrace.com):
> 
> _I have seen the smiling sea_  
>  _It'll crash upon the shore_  
>  _This is the way the world was born._

Length: 20 minutes  
[Get the mp3 or m4b from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-madness-in-love) (19 MB)  
[Or stream the mp3 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/04n3b8rhdy2bnm7/Some_Madness_in_Love.mp3)


End file.
